Deana's Problem
by DarkWings991
Summary: DISCONTINUED Anyway, this is about a girl named Deana, who was an orphan but was adopted by a family who she's not exactly enjoying staying with. She meets Yugi and friends, and things get better. Plz note high rating.
1. The Beginning

Deana's Problem. Ch1  
  
A/N: Yugi and co don't belong to me... bla... Only Deana and her family...bla. You get the picture. Anyway, Deana is an orphan, and she lives with an abusive family that adopted her. They made her live in the closet and only adopted her because they promised a daughter to "someone" for a hand in marriage. If any of the above bugs you, don't read the story. : P  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Deana rubbed her eyes and yawned, suddenly a sharp pain ran down her back. She gave off a small whimper like she did every morning, grabbed her books and backpack from one of the shelves above her head and started downstairs to see if she would be allowed to eat this morning.

"There you are, Deana! You'll be cooking breakfast this morning while I go wake up Faith!" Her 'mother' yelled at her.

Faith was her 'sister', more or less. It was the Johnson family's real child. Being that Deana was adopted so they could raise her for a man to marry; they treated Faith a lot better. It was like this: Faith wanted something; they would skip buying something for Deana, and give Faith whatever she wanted. What Faith wanted could be pretty expensive, so they had started to stop buying even the most necessary things for Deana. She only had one pair of clothes now, and even those were two sizes too small.

"Yes'm." Deana said, starting to cook eggs and bacon. There was another hour before school, which she had hoped to use for studying for her math test, but disobeying was not a smart idea.

Deana finished up breakfast, was yelled at not to eat any of it, accidentally left her lunch on the counter, and headed off for school. Deana's first class was math, which Yugi happened to be in. Yugi never really talked to Deana, no one really talked to Deana, but today she was looking really drained and out of it, so he walked up to her and did what no person in their right mind would do.

"Hey, Deana." Yugi said with a sheepish smile.

Deana lifted her head sleepily from the desk hearing her name, then realized Yugi was talking to her. "Nnn, wha-?"

"Are you ok? You look really sleepy." Yugi asked a concerned face appearing this time.

"Mmm... Ya, I'm ok, I just stayed up late last night... Hey, do we have a test today?" Deana realized she had forgotten all about the test, with a more awake looking face, with a hint of panic, she stared at Yugi not hoping for the answer that was clearly coming.

"Yes, didn't you study?"

She really didn't want to tell Yugi about her condition at home, she had yet to tell anyone. Coming up with an excuse, she replied slowly," I guess I forgot..."

Yugi was about to say something else, but the teacher walked in and class started. Deana was surprised how much she could remember, but knew she was going to fail this test anyway. She could already feel her 'father' hitting her back for failing another test.

After a few other classes, she walked to lunch, and Yugi invited Deana to sit with him and his friends. She didn't have lunch, because it was still on the counter at home, and the way her stomach growled, the whole group could guess she didn't have breakfast and maybe not dinner the day before either.

"Hey, uh, Deana? Don't you have anything to eat?" Tea asked, staring at her with a face between 'why the heck did Yugi invite you' and 'omg, no food for a day (concern, concern)'.

"I stayed up late, woke up late, and was in a hurry, so I guess I forgot my lunch." Deana had a look on her face that said, 'lying, but don't ask, it's personal'.

They all looked at her and wondered. All of them gave her a little of their own lunches, which added up to a good amount.

"You shouldn't, really. I'm okay." Deana said surprised, that was one of the first times anyone had actually been nice to her, and she wasn't sure how to react.

"You need to eat something; it's not healthy to skip meals." Tristan said.

"But-"

Joey interrupted, "Really, it's no problem Deana. Eat it."

"Okay", Deana said reluctantly, and started to chow down at a pace that stated meals were skipped often.

Deana went through with the rest of her school day like she usually did, mostly uneventful, other then the typical guys making fun of her for having no friends and stuff like that. After school was over, Yugi invited her to come with him and his friends to the arcade, mostly because he felt sorry for her. He had seen how everyone else treated her. She agreed, surprised he'd ask someone like her to hang out with him and his friends.

They walked in and Deana walked over to her favorite game, and pulled out a quarter," I'm gonna beat the high score this time for sure!"

"Whatever, Deana. You know, that high score happens to belong to me. I'm the first one ever to beat 'DED'. I beat he's peeved." Joey Bragged.

"He?" Deana questioned," Joey, I'm DED, Deana Elaine Delof. And my initials are gonna be at the top when I'm done with this game."

Joey looked stunned at this fact, and amazed at how well Deana played this game. After all it was a fighting game, girls aren't supposed to like fighting games. The whole group watched wide-eyed until Deana beat the game with a score Joey knew he couldn't beat.

"Yes! What did I tell you?" Deana said, then saw her watch, "Omigosh! I've got to go guys! I didn't do my chores this morning!"

She was about to run off, but Yugi caught her at the door, "Deana, is everything ok?"

"I told you Yugi, my chores aren't done... My dad's gonna hit me harder then usual if I don't get home RIGHT NOW!" She was struggling to get out of Yugi's grasp, and then realized what she had just hinted in at.

"What? You...You're beaten?" Yugi couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"I... need to go Yugi, please, I'll explain later." She said, more roughly then she wanted. But Yugi dropped her arm. "Just, don't tell your friends, okay?"

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Yugi said in his promise making voice.

"Thanks. I've got to go, see you at school, Yugi!" Deana yelled back as she ran off towards her house.

---

"Where were you? None of your chores are done you idiot!" Her 'father' yelled very harshly.

"No please, daddy, you've been drinking again..." Deana said to him in a pleading voice. But it was too late, he was heading toward her with a threatening look on his face that said he was gonna smack her hard. "I-I'll go do them right n-now. I'll start on Faith's too, she didn't tell me she w- wanted m-me to make her bed this morning, b-but I should h-have checked anyway. I-I'm s-sorry I'm home late daddy, I won't forget a-again!"

He began to hit her really hard ignoring all of her pleas. She was crying the whole way through it. When he was finished, her face was completely tear stained, and had a great pain stinging through her back.

"I-I'm s-sorry d-daddy," Deana said between sobs, "I'll g-go d-do my ch- chores now."

"Suck it up, bi--- (a/n:I don't really like curse words, deal with it). Now hurry up, before I hit you again!"

Deana hurried through her chores, and Faith's, holding back tears afraid to make him madder. When he drunk, he was pretty dangerous. He lit up, and Deana resisted choking. After she had finished, she hurried off to make dinner, so he wouldn't yell at his wife. When she was yelled at, Deana was blamed.

"I-I made dinner daddy, c-can you tell mom when she comes back to heat it up? Just a few minutes in the microwave should do. I need to go do my homework and switch laundry loads." Deana said, hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"Whatever, bi---." He said, turning the television on.

She walked up to her "room" quietly, and did her homework quickly. She came downstairs again to switch loads of laundry, and rushed upstairs to put it away quickly. And finally when all of this was done, Faith and 'mom' were home and started to eat with 'dad'. She looked at them with questioning hopeful eyes that were asking if she could eat.

"Did you water the plants yet?" 'Mother' asked.

"N-no, I-I'll go do that now. S-sorry." Deana said quickly, and hurried outside, even though now it was dark, to water the plants.

She picked up the hose and examined it for a moment, then started to cry uncontrollably. She knew if anyone came outside and found her crying they would hurt her. But right now, that didn't matter. It was dark, and she knew no one would come to find her this late. She continued crying and began to water the plants, strangely finding herself longing for the presence of another. Anyone who could make her feel better right now.


	2. Deana confesses

Deana's Problem. Ch2.  
  
a/n: no feel like disclaimer. It's on ch1. That's good enough for me. Uh, I'll describe Deana here: Black hair down just slightly below her shoulders with a blue-ish shine to it, blue jacket (Like mine!), and uh... Peach pants with lotsa pockets! Like my old pair!

------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Deana woke up, still hurting from yesterday's beating. Since she always wore her clothes to bed, she didn't need to do anything different then usual. She got up, was yelled at, made breakfast, was yelled at again, took her lunch this time, and set off for school.

When she got there she looked even more drained then before. It was obvious Yugi still remembered what had happened the night before, because he was staring at her with a very sympathetic look on his face. But, when her eyes met his, he quickly looked away, then turned back to mouth, "Sit with me at lunch." Then the teacher walked in and collected their homework.

At lunch, everyone looked relieved to see Deana had her lunch, and was surprised when she gave them all some cookies, "Don't tell my parents, I made them when I made dinner last night. I hope they're good, I haven't had a chance to try them." They all popped one in their mouth, and looked happy with the taste. (Oh, brownie points with the boys for sure!)

"Is anyone going to see that new movie coming out?" Tea asked, hoping to break the silence.

"I definitely am." Joey and Tristan said at the same time.

"I don't know, the reviews don't look too good, and I'm slightly low on cash." Yugi said.

"Deana?" Tea said looking at Deana, who was staring down at her own lunch quietly.

"I don't really have the money either..." Deana said in a quiet voice.

"Can't you just get a job or bribe your parents, guys?" Tristan offered.

"I can't get a job; my allowance is pretty low too." Deana said.

Yugi just stared at her explanation, knowing part of her story, half hoping to hear more. 'It must be so hard for her. But I wish she'd tell me more so we could properly report it to the police.' His look could have burned a hole through Deana if it were left there a little longer, but the bell rang saving Deana from having to say more.

She came with them to the arcade, but immediately was pulled over by Yugi. "You said you'd tell me later, is now an okay time?"

"I guess so; I just need to be home in an hour... I'm an orphan. I was in the orphanage for a long time, it felt like forever. I only had one friend, another kid at the orphanage. His name was Fane. He had long black hair that went to his waist and deep green eyes. He was mostly a loner; I was the only person he'd talk to. But one day, a family came and took him away. I cried myself to sleep that night; I knew I'd never find a loving family. Only one thing was running through my head that night, please let him be happy. A few months later, the Johnson family came to get me. When they got me home, they told me why I was there."

---

"You, what's your name now?" mom

"It's Deana, weren't you listening earlier?"

"Don't back-talk us!" Dad hit her

"You are here solely to cook, clean, do your chores and Faith's, listen to what we tell you to do, grow up and marry EXACTLY who we tell you to. Got it?" mom

"But, that's not fair..." Deana

"What did I say?" dad hit her again

"Y-yessir. I'll do it."

---

"But didn't you do anything?" Yugi asked.

"I couldn't. I tried running away, but they always found me." Deana explained

"What about Fane?"

"I haven't seen him since he was adopted. Word was he moved to another state."

"It's going to be hard moving out." Yugi

"I need to do something... I just don't know what..." Deana

"It's sick how a person can do that. So they beat you right? Do they do anything else?" Yugi

"Yes, you don't want to know." Deana

"Omigosh! They do THAT?!?" Yugi

Deana looked at her watch. "I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Yugi stands there, disgusted with what he has found out and nods as Deana walks off back to her house. 'I'm not allowed to tell anyone. She needs to report them to the authorities. Maybe I can get her to come over to my house soon. Anything to get her away from them.' Yugi thought, coming up with a plan.

When Deana walked in, she was home on time, but she was hit anyway, like usual. She started on dinner, while making cookies. 'I'll bake a bunch of them. I'll give a few to mom and dad, and sneak some for Yugi and his friends. No, MY friends.' She smiled at this thought.

Just then Faith walked in and saw Deana smiling. She knew this meant she was happy about something, which wasn't normal, "What's the big smile for?" She asked in a snotty sort of voice.

"Huh? Oh, it's you Faith. I'm just cooking dinner and making cookies for dessert. I was just thinking." Deana replied in an oblivious voice.

"Thinking about what, hm? Why are you happy? You didn't do my chores yet, and if I do even one of them, you'll be in big trouble. I hold your fate in my hands, so why don't you tell me? No one else needs to know." Faith said, in a fate holder's sort of way.

Deana knew that if she told Faith about Yugi and his friends, she'd be forbidden to see them, so she lied, "I got a really good grade on my math homework today."

"Is that all? You're such a goodie-goodie, Deana. I hope you know that." Faith said, not entirely believing Deana.

After cooking dinner, and finishing her homework, she was left with little to do. They didn't have any pets to tend, she did the laundry yesterday, and she watered the plants yesterday, so she started to write a poem in her room, hoping no one would bother her.

'Anyone who could make her feel better right now.  
Someone to wash away her fears.  
Someone to hold her near.  
I was sitting on a cloud,  
Until you came.  
You gave my world of sunshine thunder,  
Invented things not worth inventing.  
Now I've come to tell you,  
I wish you'd disappear...'

Deana shoved the poem into her binder and hurried downstairs because dinner was done.

When she got there, her eyes pleaded to let her eat because she made cookies tonight. Her 'mother' sent her up to her room to sleep. "Maybe, Yugi can be my someone? Him and his friends, maybe they can help me solve this? I need to sleep."

The next morning, she whined, was yelled at, cooked breakfast, did her homework, took her lunch, and left for school.

When she got there, (a/n: I'm saying that line a lot now...It's 11:30pm, why am I writing?!) Yugi was in his usual seat. They both had gotten there early; Yugi looked pretty sleepy today as he had stayed up late last night planning Deana's escape. Deana always looked drained, but rather then laying her head on her desk, she looked at Yugi.

"Hey, Deana, do you want to sleep over?" Yugi said sleepily.

"O.o at your house?" D

"No, at Tea's. I already worked it out with her side." Y

"Why didn't you ask?" D

"I was up late... Doing homework. It was midnight after I talked to Tea, so I figured I'd ask you this morning." Y

"Why exactly did you... Um... Tea's ok with it, right?" D

"Yes." Y "But what will my parents think? I-I can't." D

"Deana, what's the worst your parents can do, even in your condition?" Y

"Well..." It was obvious what she was thinking. XX

"What would the law do to them if they did? It's Friday, Deana, live it up a little. Your parents don't need to know." Y

She knew Yugi was thinking something, something bad at that. He was planning, but what? Deana almost found this discomforting, this uncertainty. But she finally agreed, "Okay, just don't tell anyone about you-know-what."

At lunch, Deana handed out the cookies. Everyone ate them happily; Deana was pretty good at cooking.

Then instead of going to the arcade, the group went home. Deana figured it would be better if she didn't go home and get anything. So she headed towards Tea's house, and went up to her room.

They both sat on her bed and studied for a while, then Tea said something entirely off topic, "Deana, you know you can tell us anything, right?"

"Us? Who is us?" Deana looked at her funny.

"Me, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. We're friends now, and you don't need to be hiding anything from us."

"D-did Yugi tell you?" Deana was noticeably getting more, and more nervous.

"Tell me what? So you have been keeping a secret?" Tea was staring in disbelief.

Deana sighed, "Well, I blew my cover, might as well tell you. Tea, I'm beaten, by my parents. I've been abused for several years now. Don't tell, please." Deana's green eyes were pleading Tea to keep it a secret. Through and through, this wasn't the whole story, but for now, Deana figured this was enough.

"Oh, my... Really? Okay, if you don't want me to tell, I won't. Cross my heart, hope to die." Tea was good at keeping secrets, but this one might be harder.

"Thanks so much. It's late, we should get to sleep." Deana pulled the sheets given to her by Tea, over her head and fell asleep. Even if she was on the floor, at least she hadn't been beaten today.

Deana and Tea were awoken by the phone ringing. Deana looked at the clock, 7:00. Too early to wake up. She was about to go back to sleep, when Tea answered, and it was for Deana.

As she took the phone, a hundred thoughts were running through her head. 'Omg, what if it's my parents? What if somehow Faith figured out I'm here and told mom and dad? What if they come get me and beat me so bad that I die?!' Then she realized she hadn't said anything yet, "Hello?" 'Omg, this is it, I'm gonna die!'

She couldn't have been more relieved when Yugi's voice answered, "Deana?"

"Yugi? What is it? Is something wrong?" D

"No, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my place for breakfast." Y

"Huh? Why?" D

"No reason, my grandpa's making eggs and bacon. They're really good." Y

"Um... Ok, let me tell Tea." She turned to Tea, "Tea is it ok if I go to Yugi's?" D

"Sure. Just help me clean up your bed." Tea said.

"Of course." She put the phone back up to her ear to talk to Yugi, "I'll be over in a bit." D

She cleaned up her 'bed', a pile of sheets on the floor, and went off for Yugi's.

"Hello? Yugi, do you know this girl?" Grandpa said, referring to Deana.

"Yes, hi Deana." Yugi said.

"Hey, Yugi. Who's he?" Deana

"This is my grandpa, Grandpa, this is Deana. Now come in the back..." Yugi said, motioning to the door to his house behind the shop. ((a/n: or at least I think that's where it is... I've never really gotten a good look at his house...))

They went into the kitchen, and sat down. Yugi sat between Deana and his grandpa. ((a/n: I don't know what his table looks like, so I'll imagine it looks like mine...))

Yugi turned to Deana, "Deana is it okay if we tell my grandpa?"

"Is that what this is about? Yugi... Who knows what my parents would do..." She sighed at the look in his eyes, "Fine... Just don't let anyone else know."

"Um... Could you tell the story?" Yugi ((a/n: I'm not typing it again, if you want to read it again, scroll up to when she told Yugi.))

She tells the story and Yugi's grandpa listened wide eyed. "There. That's it, all that happened to me. Are we happy now? Don't tell anyone, promise?" Deana.

"Deana, I can't keep that promise. Do you realize how serious this is? Your parents could go to jail for child abuse. We need to get help. Deana, you'll be staying here until we can get a hearing in court." Solomon, Yugi's grandpa, picked up the phone to call some hotline or something. ((a/n: I don't know much about the subject... So sue me. And that is his name right?))

"But, Mr. Mouto... All of my homework is at my house." Deana

"I'm sure the teacher will understand." Yugi's Grandpa  
  
------------------------------------------

That was the second chapter... A little long, but I didn't know where to end it. Sorry for the long wait. I was doing other things... ::hides video game behind back:: now how did that get there? Anyway, if you read this I'd be really happy if you left a review, but only if you want to, don't feel pressured. I don't think anyone's reading this anyway, if you are, I luff you! Lolez... -DW


	3. Yami?

Deana's problem ch3 A/n: Like I said, Mr. Disclaimer is on ch1. Why would I claim them now? I am going to start this chapter now even though my eye hurts... I think when I was skating earlier I had an allergic reaction to some dog I passed by. Anyway, still no reviews, no one has probably read this, but I shall write. This is my first fic, incase I forgot to put that somewhere... I hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deana's POV-- 'I don't know how well my teacher will take this; I'm figuring this means on Monday I have to tell him. I don't want to, but soon enough everyone will know. Even after all of what's happened, I don't really want anyone to feel sorry for me. Pity is wasted on me.' I thought slowly, it almost sounded poetic. Just then, in front of Yugi and his Grandpa, I started to cry. I didn't want to cry, but I did. The tears wouldn't stop flowing, I kind of wanted a hug, but no one did. Yugi wasn't going to, and his grandpa was on the phone.

I ran up and into the bathroom, and just stared at myself in the mirror crying, I looked pitiful. Eventually, Yugi's grandfather came in and helped me feel better. He set me up on the couch and told me I'd be going to a foster home in the morning. I looked shocked, I was sure of this, I hoped the family would be better then the Johnson's.

Normal POV— The next morning Deana woke up to a funny smell. 'Breakfast? But I'm supposed to make...' Deana opened her eyes and remembered what had happened the night before. 'I'm at Yugi's house, that's right.'

She walked into the kitchen, Yugi's Grandpa was fixing breakfast, and Yugi was sitting at the table. Yugi looked up and noticed her and motioned for her to come sit next to him.

She sat down and adults with their all-knowing powers, Yugi's grandfather greeted her without turning around, "Hello Deana. Did you sleep well? The family should be here in a while to pick you up; you should have something to eat though before they get here." And with that said, handed Deana a plate of eggs and bacon ((a/n: surprise, surprise... lol.)).

They all ate, and they heard someone enter the shop, which wasn't open yet so they figured it was the family. The three of them walked out and to all of their surprise, there standing was ((a/n: ......... who could it be? Okay, fine I'll tell you.)) Yami.

Yugi stepped forward, "Yami? Is that you?"

"Hello Yugi, is that Deana?" Yami

Deana looked around, and then at the man she figured was named 'Yami'. No one else was here, so obviously he was talking about her. "Um... Hi?"

She looked him over; he looked just like Yugi, Except for minor differences in their hair and the fact that this man appeared slightly older, maybe 20 at most. Deana almost fell over when he stuck out his hand and took hers and they shook ((is that a word?)) hands, "Hello, I'm Yami. I'm guessing you're Deana then?"

She looked down at the floor, "Yes sir."

"Yami, when did you decide to raise kids?" Yugi looked suspiciously at Yami.

"I feel sorry for the kids, okay?" Yami turned to Deana, "Do you want to come to my house to stay for a while?" He asked her as if she were a little kid.

"..." Deana said nothing, just stared at the floor.

"What happened to her?" Yami asked quietly to Yugi.

Yugi put his mouth to Yami's ear so he could whisper quietly, "She was abused by her previous parents, and I don't think she trusts you."

Yami stared at the girl, he noticed that her clothes looked tight and she looked thin. He turned back to Yugi, "Does she eat at all?"

"Lunch. Her parent's didn't let her eat much from what I could tell." Yugi Yami turned back to Deana and took her hand. She looked up from the nervous floor stare position to look at him. "Are we going now?" She asked with a slightly nervous voice.

Yami nodded and Deana said goodbye to Yugi and his grandpa. They walked out to the car Yami had come here in and got in. ((uh, oh. Yami's driving...)) They soon arrived at a fairly normal looking house and walked inside. Deana looked around, it looked lived in, but it was apparent that he was the only one here. It had two stories, and she followed him up the staircase and into the upstairs hallway.

Yami pointed to a door, "That is my room," He pointed to a door opposite of it, "That is your room," And one last door, "And that is the bathroom. Do you want to look around?" Yami seemed almost as nervous as she was right now.

Deana opened the door Yami had said was her room and looked in. It was fairly big, had a bed and a dresser, even a closet. There was a small bookshelf too. "I get this?" Deana seemed surprised at it.

"Yes."

"Wow, I've never had my own room. I uh... used to sleep in the closet under the stairs." Deana was staring at the floor again.

"Oh. Well, do you want to see downstairs?" Yami asked, a bit of nervousness crackling in his voice.

Deana just nodded quickly and followed him downstairs through the living room, the kitchen, and in to the laundry room, each introduced as they passed by. "I don't have to do the entire laundry do I?" Deana asked.

"No, its ok, I'll do it." Yami said.

"And do I have to cook?" Deana.

"No. Not unless you want to." Yami.

She looked at him, "And I don't have to clean everything? I don't have to do the dishes?"

"Only what messes you make. I can do the dishes, if you don't want to." Yami said, he could she a smile peeking through her face.

"I don't have to water all of the plants by myself? And you won't punish me?" Deana

Yami laughed, "No, only if you want to. Of course I'm not going to punish you, you haven't done anything wrong."

Deana grinned, "Can we go watch TV? I never really got to before."

"I think there's something that needs to be done first." Yami said slowly, Deana's smile faded, "Those clothes look a little small. Do you want to go find something else to wear? We could go shopping; I need to pick up a few things anyway."

"Okay." She followed him back to the car and they went to a few stores and she got a few dresses and more shirts and pants. After that they went grocery shopping and brought home a lot of food and knickknacks galore. They got home a few hours later after they went out to eat for lunch.

When they walked inside Deana asked, "Do you have any paper and pencils, maybe some crayons too?" ((I do not own any brand name of any crayon he might have given her.))

"Sure." He gave her some paper and pencils and some coloring stuff too.

She went up into her room and started to draw something. It took about an hour, when Yami came upstairs to see what she was doing, she gave it to him. In mostly pencil and colored pencil, she had drawn a picture of Yami, it wasn't too bad either.

"Is this me?" Yami asked.

Deana nodded, "Do you like it?"

"Wow," he pulled a mirror out of the closet in her room and looked at himself, "It looks just like me."

Yami went downstairs and made dinner. This was going to be an interesting experience, he could tell that already.

------------------------------------------------

Well, that one might be a little short, but I wanted to go do something. ::pulls out video game from behind back:: There it is! Anyway, I updated sooner then I figured I would. Reviews motivate me, remember that.


End file.
